


Never take your eye off of me...

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Exchange Student Katsuki Yuuri, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Everything goes just about fine with Yuri's life. He got accepted into the summer ballet training camp he was so hopeful to be invited to attend, his idiot brother didn't fight his arch enemy aside from verbal sparring in a months and their Mom was going out with a man she liked, finally, Yuri thought, so many years after the divorce.But some demon in the deepest pits of Hell gets bored, and sends a Japanese exchange student to Victor's algebra class, and Yuri wishes the black haired damnation of God never came to the US, which sat a lavina of disasters into motion.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	Never take your eye off of me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio achieves his long-wanted goal in ballet class, Natasha brings home her date and Victor has his girlfriend over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything written in _Italic_ means it is said in Russian.

Yurio smirked with great satisfaction as the teacher decided at the last try-out that Yuri would get to dance the leading male role in Nutcracker. The satisfaction it gave to surpass the annoying JJ. The guy, being a few years older than him had the advantage of more time spent practicing, but Yuri was relentless, kept spending every free second of his time at home with stretching and training. JJ was graduating this year and was applying to the School of American Ballet and Houston Ballet Academy, the two most prestigious ballet academies in the States. Yuri only laughed him off. With the size of his ego, even the beautifully built, old-style, rustic doors of the academies wouldn't be able to fit him inside.

But what they were doing, the rivalry and the insults, the push and pull, the taunting and lashing out was some sick sort of entertainment for the boy, trying to overcome the much older dancer, rubbing the salt into every wound he knew every little victory on his side caused for the bastard, and in exchange, JJ did not hesitate to do the same. The way they danced was practically a duel, twisting and turning their body with perfect control and speed. But the thing was that Yuri loved to anger the boy. Just as much as he loved the haze of adrenalin, haze of a challenge and haze of a fight, he loathed when the boy stopped paying attention to him. His annoying girlfriend strode into the room at the end of every practice, kissing his face all over, and JJ immediately forgot about Yuri. And if there was something Yuri Plisetsky loathed, it was being ignored.

"See you tomorrow, background dancer," smirked Yuri at the lovesick man with mirth as he walked out of the room, going home to stretch and to do his homework. The unappreciating sounds and gasps of "Rude," only made him want to laugh.

***

The raindrops were knocking against his window with a harsh sound at the evening, creating some kind of peaceful march for Yuri's heart, who was wrapped into his favorite tiger-print decorated , fluffy comforter. The neighboring house's window was dark this time, the family probably watching TV together in the living room so the window of the master bedroom remained to see like a dementor, ready to swallow down even light and curiosity into bottomless darkness, and being surrounded by the gloomy streetlights and a storm raging around him certainly did not help the effect either. Plugging his ears with his headphones as he put a mug of green tea (without any sugar, of course!) on his window seal he tried to keep out the beats of annoying rock music that came from the neighboring room in this ungodly time of the night. Never mind that it was only 7 pm, Yuri wanted his peace, thank you very much. (But the rock music was still better than what it was meant to cover up.) His back, hips, thighs and shoulders ached from the exercises and stretches he did after doing a round of homework. Having had his shower his hair was soft and smooth from the conditioner, his legs freshly epilated, smooth and soft. Yuri didn't like puberty, not one bit. God, how much did he hate body hair.

Later on, sitting on his bed, writing his math homework with the help of an Indian guy explaining it on his screen on YouTube he heard his door opening and sees his borhter appearing from behind the frame and stepping inside without saying a word.

 _"Have you every head about knocking?"_ snaps the boy at to Devil-sent intruder in Russian, who was currently sprawling himself over Yuri's bed, silver, greasy hair all over the sheets in unison with the worn, god-know-how-many-days-old hoodie that his dear brother choose to wear indoors, smearing his stale smell of body odor and unaired-clothing into his crisp-clean sheets. Which has made Yuri already immensely frustrated.

 _"It is not like you were doing anything important, Yura,"_ shrugs the other, making Yuri flush with anger. Lifting up his math book from his lap he reaches out and slams the head of his brother with the thick collection of math problems over and over again.

 _"Get the fuck off of my bed, you idiot! Some of us do study sometimes, you know, and by the way, what the hell do you even want? Leave me the heck alone, and have a damn shower, you stinky testosterone sculpture!"_ shrieks Yuri, slamming the young man with the book as the other chuckles in return and jumps off of the bed, quickly making his way outside while Yuri jumps out of the bed and has every intention to chase him to the furthest corner of the house.

_"I just wanted to ask you how your day was. You didn't even mention you got the leading role - congratulation!"_

Yuri blinks, frowning, even forgetting about his intentions of murdering his brother for a second. _"And how the hell did you know about that?"_ the older shrugs, with some sarcastic expression on his face as he says, _"JJ told me. He only texted me to tell me that I might be having some more problems now because your ego might not fit into the house anymore. Only when I asked what about the hell is he talking about, did he clarify."_ Yuri had not snored at that. _"Pot calling the kettle black."_

Victor laughs at that, not disagreeing, silently agreeing to the fact that no one could surpass the ambitious, freshly eighteen ballet dancer, when it come to the size of one's ego. _"But, like... I mean he can be pretty cool too, when he is not in the studio,"_ tries the silver-haired brother. _"Yeah, sure. And he is also swinging both ways, Kim Jong-un is a humans right activist, **you** and Otabek Altin are best friends and I can do math."_ Victor visible cringes at the third one, laughing it off as he says _"I sense a lot of sarcasm in that sentence."_

 _"Vitenka! Yurachka! I am home!"_ came the voice of their mother from downstairs.

"Good evening Ms Nikiforov!" came Camilla dashing down on the stairs to greet their mom with great enthusiasm, making Yuri snore once again with distaste. She really was trying too hard to suck up here. "Camilla! Hello darling, I wasn't aware that you are here," said their Mom, giving Victor a pointed look but that quickly faded away as she hugged her, happiness overflowing in her to keep on being grumpy for too long.

 _"Welcome home, Mama,"_ said Victor in Russian, hugging the woman to herself before linking his arm loosely around his girlfriend’s waist, without any real care. "Pathetic," though Yuri to himself.

"Hello Mama," said Yuri and wrapped his mother into his arms, burying his head into her shoulder due to their height difference, feeling much more at ease and safe than most of the time. He said it in English, because even though they all spoke Russian between each other, current-girlfriend knew no single word in their mother tongue, and Yuri - unlike Victor - **had** manners. When he pulled away, he looked up at his mother, into the same, bright green eyes he himself had and said "And please, allow me to ask you to skip all the delay, and tell us how the date went," maybe with a hint of smile on his lips. And his mother, as always, didn't miss the hint, making her smile with the same smile Victor had.

"Oh, it went absolutely fantastic. To be quite fair, I have talked about you, my boys, a lot, and he became curious about you. Archie seems to be a great guy, and I thought that maybe I could introduce him to you. If you don't like him I will stop seeing him because I would never bring anybody into our life that you don't like, so I thought it could be maybe good if-" "Mom," said Yuri, stepping in and making her halt in her rant. "Is he waiting outside?" asked Victor with an arched brow. The woman sheepishly nodded, making Yuri smack his forehead. "In this weather? Jesus, Mom! Get him inside! Is he at least by car?" asked Victor while he also immediately took his way to the door, opening it and after finding a car on the side of the road waved for whoever was sitting inside the car to come there. "I will go and make some tea for him to warm him up. It must be pretty chilly outside now," said Yuri as he went to the kitchen, not seeing the heartfelt, wholehearted, happy smile on his mother's face. This was Yuri's way of saying 'I will give this guy a chance'.

Coming back from the kitchen Yuri found the family standing around the living room, 'Archie' shaking hand with Victor and patting his shoulder with the other hand, complimenting what a 'fit young man' he is. "And here I thought Camilla was sucking up,," thought Yuri sarcastically, and stepped into the living room. 'Archie's eyes flashed on him, and oh, Yuri was someone who didn't take shit from people by nature, and therefore became a good and efficient judge of character from a pretty young age.

The guy was tall, around their mother's height, just a bit taller than her, so must have been above 5'9 foot. His brown hair was already greying in his places, but it didn't strike the viewer, rather blended in with his slicked back, chestnut colored strands. He wore glasses, which were elegantly shaped and complimented his face, but judging by the way he unattractively folded his coat on his arm the styling couldn't have been his doing, since anyone with a little fashion sense knew how easily that material get wrinkled. The man wore a three piece suit and sported a beginner's beer-belly, his posture was lax and his feet were slightly turned outwards, in a comfortable stance - not being in distress but not feeling comfortable enough to relax either. He gave off the aura of an officer worker, his vivid, overly energetic presence and practiced, faltering gestures and words make Yuri assume he is some sort of businessman. 

Bit the flash of his eye, when he saw Yuri for the first time - it told Yuri much more than his appearance. The boy recognized it immediately, since he has seen this kind of glance thrown his way so often. It was the glance of people who underestimated him, got fooled by the picture of the tiny, slim, soft-looking blond boy into thinking him to be someone to sit at the side lines instead of playing. But there was also something that worried Yuri more. Realization. Yes, he has seen this one many times as well. Yuri was gay, and both his mother and brother knew that and couldn't care less about it. But Yuri didn't do much to go against the gay boy stereotype, wearing animal print clothing, clipping his hair up into artistic, difficult buns and even epilating his legs, wearing thigh high knitted socks and short for sleeping. He looked like every bit of who he was, and he loved it; would never have it any other way. But he knew that the glint in the man's eyes meant that **he** didn't know about this factor before, and that it could turn out to be a problem later between them. Warning sign went off in Yuri's head, but he knew he had the chance to tap out anytime he wanted. And he wanted to see this man, see what his mother found worthy enough to introduce.

"And you must be Yuri! I am very happy, to meet you, son," said the guy, offering his hand for a handshake which Yuri accepted with a nod of his head. His hold was firm yet withholding, muscles moving with practiced ease and clinical affectivity before retreating back as soon as possible. A practiced handshake and his skin soft as silk. So he never worked by hand. He is more likely to work in a high position in sort of business. "My name is Yuri Plisetsky, I am happy to meet you, Mr..." Yuri said, trailing off, facing the guy with the fact that he forgot to mention his own name. "Archibald Peterson. But, please, call me Archie. Hearing my full name makes me think of the times my mother scolded me," he said, and everyone else chuckled aside from Yuri. "You sell your image with practiced ease, Archie," thinks the blonde boy. "It is very nice meeting you and your brother. Natasha has told me a lot about you two." With his asshat-face (as Victor prefers to call his predatory smirk, which he mostly wears while planning someone's demise) he turn to his mother, saying, "Oh! That I believe!" with a warm gaze he only gives his mother before turning his gaze to Archie and the friendly expression quickly freezes off of his face, replacing it with a look, saying "Though clearly nearly not enough to be prepared to seeing me, right, Archie?".

"I made some tea for you, since it is really cold and windy outside and it would be nice to warm you up. But of course I can get you coffee or perhaps hot chocolate too, if you would prefer that," says Yuri, handing him the cup of steaming tea he has put on the table before to be able to shake hands with the man. "Oh, that is really kind of you, Yuri, thank you." The other strike up a talk with casual topics and some polite small talk, while Yuri sits there in silence, watching them interact.

He had a bad, bad feeling about this.


End file.
